Seven Years
by bBsya-aJa
Summary: Seven years. It was the time she took to realize who she truly wanted. Seven years. It was the time he took to confess. Oneshot. HunterTori.


_**Seven Years**_ by _**bBsya-aJa**_

**_A/N: _**A one-shot fantasy piece on Hunter and Tori. Review if you like it!_**  
**_

Seven years. It was the time she took to realize who she _truly_ wanted.

Seven years. It was the time he took to confess.

Hunter Bradley didn't know so much about Tori Hanson. He knew she loved to surf, that she was a girl who remained firm on her beliefs and had the determination and patience required of a sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy _and_ that she had the most beautiful eyes but that was about it. He didn't bother to get to know her better on two counts: one, she was his brother's girl – or had _been _his brother's girl – and two, Shane and Dustin seemed so close to her already that Hunter felt like a third wheel everytime he was around the three of them. So there was hardly any bonding between the two Rangers.

They did talk once in a while just to catch up or when there was an interschool event but they hardly talked about anything personal, besides the occasional question about Blake. It was usually Tori who brought up the subject of his brother; Hunter thought talking about him would only rub more salt into the wound Blake had left on Tori. It didn't help matters that Blake's face would sporadically appear on local newspapers; the last one had been a shock to their friends. Blake had apparently gotten engaged to some model he had met while riding for Factory Blue. Even more shocking was the fact that he hadn't called to tell them personally about it. Tori had retreated to her room in the Academy for days, canceling her classes because she wasn't able to focus on the lesson. It had finally been Sensei Kanoi who had calmed her down. Hunter thought approaching her would only remind her of who his brother was and so he had kept away until she confronted him.

"Hey, I haven't been seeing you in weeks." She had started with that, a light accusation which was meant more as a tease than anything.

He had been on his way to see Cam who was situated in the heart of the Academy, only to run into someone he had been hoping to avoid.

"I was busy." He smiled slightly, trying not to stare at her eyes. Years had not changed her looks or diminished her beauty; in fact it had only sharpened her features and there was no doubt that Tori Hanson had become a very attractive young lady.

"Ah; the old excuse. You should try coming up with something new." She grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow and decided to amuse her. "O-kay. I was actually planning to visit about a week sooner but as it turns out my students had planned to kidnap me and lock me in the meditation room for ordering them to slave around the library; you know those books needed to be categorized. I only managed to get out yesterday so now I'm going to see Cam about having his students teach mine a lesson."

"Ha-ha." Tori rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch… watch it. You might have small hands but your punch is as good as Bla--" He stopped abruptly, realizing too late that he was saying the wrong thing.

Tori's face paled slightly but then she smiled at him. "Well, thanks… I think."

"Tori…"

"No, it's okay, Hunter. I'm over it now. It's cool." She nodded reassuringly at him. "Well, I guess you'd better be on your way."

"Okay." Hunter said slowly, still unsure. "We'll talk again?"

"Soon." She agreed, then walked off, her long blonde hair floating behind her.

Hunter stared after her for a moment, then continued on his way.

-

Hunter pushed his feet against the wall of the pool at the Wind Ninja Academy and started on another lap. He didn't notice the door to the indoor pool opening or the woman who walked in. He had just finished a mentally tiring conversation with Cam, talking about everything under the sky – from the academies, to what they had for lunch, to the current status of their lives (Cam was now the proud father of a little baby girl) and to the unavoidable subject of Blake. Blake, Blake, Blake. He could have been at the end of the world and they would still talk about him as if he were here. Hunter was through with the impact his brother had made on his fellow Rangers, on Tori with every announcement broadcasted by the media. Calls were so short and vague that they might as well have never happened. Letters had been coming for the first few months as well as the postcards and pictures but they soon become nonexistent. Emails were out of the question because Blake didn't own a laptop.

Hunter was so caught up in his own little world that he never saw Tori slip into the pool until she was floating right beside him. "OH SHIT!" He yelled as soon as he surfaced. The shock of seeing her so suddenly beside him made his heart skip a couple of beats and he gasped desperately for air.

Tori surfaced nearby, laughing at her old friend's reaction.

"Tori!" Hunter made a sudden lunge in the water for her and she squealed as he splashed her.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Bradley!" She cried out, the chlorine stinging her eyes.

But before she could decide on what revenge to exact upon him, he had already gone underwater and she followed suit, opening her eyes despite the continuous sting. He had swam to the end of the pool and she followed him. There they floated, keeping their eyes on each other, both unwilling to be the first to admit defeat and surface for air.

At last, he gave in and pushed himself upwards, his lungs begging for oxygen. She stayed down there however and when he realized that she wasn't going to come up, he went back.

"Tori!" He yelled futilely, bubbles escaping his mouth. She was sitting on the floor of the pool. He pointed upwards to signal that she should come up for air but she didn't respond; only looked away. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her but she was after all, in control of her element, which was currently surrounding them, drowning them.

Hunter stared despondently at her. He decided that he would sit with her and sit he did. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and shook her head, telling him that he wouldn't be able to survive like she was. He folded his arms and stared at her defiantly.

She shook her head again and began pulling his arms, making him move closer to her. Their faces were now just millimeters away from the other and Hunter had a sudden curiousity as to how it would feel to be kissing Tori Hanson. He slowly moved closer until his lips brushed against hers. She didn't push him away. He pressed his lips against hers, her exposed skin as it rubbed against his creating a fire the water around them wasn't able to extinguish. They were floating upwards now and Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, afraid that once they surfaced, she would push him away.

She did no such thing. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and if it had been possible in the first place, closed up the gap between them, returning his kiss. In all his life, Hunter had never felt as much love as he was feeling now, as much passion or desire or need.

"I love you." He gasped as he broke the kiss, his eyes closed, his forehead leaning against hers. It was over; they couldn't be together or at least Hunter wouldn't allow it. Blake would forever be a tarnishing memory, which would ultimately destroy any attempts at a relationship. "I always have." He started to gently push her away but she held on.

"Stay here with me Hunter." Tori begged, sensing his troubles. "Don't leave me alone."

He paused. "You'll always think of him when you're with me." He whispered.

She shrugged, her eyes teary. "I've always thought of you when I was with him. It took me forever to realize that I didn't want _him_. I wanted you."

Hunter gulped. Was this really the moment? Was it truly what he thought it was? His life had been anything but a fairytale but a day in the pool with Tori Hanson made him feel as if it was and it would end like one. _And they all lived happily ever after…_ A singsong voice chanted in his head. She stepped towards him and he gulped again. She was beautiful and seeing her like this, eyes pleading with him, lips he had kissed just seconds ago and was longing to kiss again made his heart ache terribly.

She tiptoed and kissed him, her hands pressing against his chest and re-ignited the fire. This time he didn't break the connection or push her away; instead he embraced her, deepening the kiss.

Her students caught her making out later with a handsome blonde hunk in the pool they were supposed to practice in but it seemed their sensei had been warming up already. Tori hastily dismissed her class as Hunter sank into the water, embarrassed beyond measure. News would reach the Thunder Ninja Academy fast if he knew the Wind Ninja students well enough, which he did but as Tori returned to his arms, he really couldn't have cared less.

Seven years. It was the time she took to realize who she _truly_ wanted.

Seven years. It was the time he took to confess.

**THE END **


End file.
